


Not Just When In Rome

by whimsicalmeerkat



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, For Science!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San Jose Sharks, fluff and nonsense, no beta we die like warriors, not hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmeerkat/pseuds/whimsicalmeerkat
Summary: "How could I know the answer would universally be olive oil?”“Perhaps you should have either done a quick search, or maybe not limited yourself to the Romans. Just think, you could be writing about seaweed or yams.”Aaron lifted his head and glared. “How do you know about the yams?”
Relationships: Aaron Dell/Martin Jones
Kudos: 21





	Not Just When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> I was complaining to friends about how little data there is on lube between ancient times and Victorian times, and my friend came up with the prompt of historical researchers looking into ancient lube who have to test their findings to see if they are accurate. This is the result. Eddy/Anna/Cynthia, I hope it is all you dreamed it could be. Not even remotely beta'd. In fact, the only editing was when I typed it out of the notebook I wrote it in.

“Seriously, I think it really was just olive oil. That’s it. The ancients had one lube, and it was olive oil.”

Martin looked up as his roommate threw himself down dramatically on the other end of the couch. “You really brought this on yourself. I told you not to submit that paper proposal while you were drunk.”

Aaron leaned his head back and sprawled, “I know, but I specialize in the contents of Roman burial sites. How could I know the answer would universally be olive oil?”

“Perhaps you should have either done a quick search, or maybe not limited yourself to the Romans. Just think, you could be writing about seaweed or yams.”

Aaron lifted his head and glared. “How do you know about the yams?”

Martin rolled his eyes. “Seriously? I googled it. That was in, like, the second link. A child could find that if they bothered to look.”

Aaron huffed. “The olive oil is definitely easier. Unless you had to make your own. That must suck.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we don’t have to make our own. That would be...slow.” Martin looked at Aaron, running his eyes over him.

Aaron shifted restlessly, face a little pink over his beard. “You mean if you want to cook fast?” He made a face, clearly hearing how ridiculous that sounded, even for something not even intended to sound sincere.

“We already know what it is like for cooking, but how much do you know about it in the context of your paper. I mean, how much research have you really done?” Martin kept his tone light, but his eyes anything but. Aaron had told him before he could be kind of intense, but on three separate occasions he had followed that up by sucking Martin’s dick. Always while drunk though. Martin was curious what would happen if he was sober.

What happened was Aaron shifted around some, sliding further down the couch until his ass was almost hanging off, and he was taking manspreading to new levels. “I, uh, haven’t really done any practical research,” he said, voice strained. He was obviously trying to sound casual, but his neck was red, and his hands were digging into his thighs.

“Sounds like a situation that needs to be addressed,” Martin said, standing up and shamelessly stretching, before wandering into the kitchen. He snagged the olive oil off the counter, and strolled back into the living room, knowing he was being a cocky motherfucker. The way Aaron was staring at him, lips red like he had been biting them and cock tenting his sweatpants seemed to validate his suspicion that Aaron might be into that. He walked up to him and straddled him without ceremony, coming to rest on his hips. He dropped the bottle of oil on the couch. “Now, how can we make this scientific,” he mused, running his hands up Aaron’s chest and wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders.

“Fuck scientific, just, here,” Aaron said, reaching up to set his mouth to Martin’s, his hand going to the back of his neck, the other gripping his hip so he didn’t overbalance. Their mouths came together with absolutely no finesse, just a tangled welter of tongues and lips and teeth. Martin got a grip on Aaron’s head, angling it exactly how he wanted, licking into his mouth more deeply. When he sucked on Aaron’s tongue, Martin felt his dick twitch where it rested against his ass. He rolled his hips down, rubbing his cock against Aaron’s abs, causing them both to groan.

“So, feel like experimenting?” Martin asked as he leaned back, deliberately looking smug. It wasn’t hard. Aaron was a mess, all flustered and pink, swollen red lips, and there weren’t really words for what his hair was doing.

“Will it get you to actually touch my dick,” Aaron huffed, failing to sound at all casual.

Martin wanted to tease him more, but Aaron just looked so good, so he leaned in and kissed him again, slower and more thorough this time. When he pulled back, they were both panting.

He stood up, quickly pulling his shirt over his head. “C’mon, clothes,” he said, kicking at Aaron’s foot when the other man just stayed sprawled where he was, staring at Martin. That got him moving though. As soon as he was naked, Martin plucked the bottle of oil off the couch, setting it close to hand as he went to his knees between Aaron’s legs. Aaron’s dick was flushed red and leaking. Martin leaned forward and blew lightly, just to make Aaron jump and curse at him. He put his forearm across Aaron’s hips, and leaned in. “Look at me,” he said. Aaron swallowed hard, but kept his eyes open, watching as Martin licked a stripe up his cock, then took the head in his mouth, wrapping his hand loosely around the base. He tongued at the slip, looking up to make sure he still had Aaron’s full attention. When he saw he did, he winked, then went all the way down until his lips bumped against his fist, then hollowed his cheeks and sucked all the way back up. He checked to be sure Aaron was still watching, then went to work taking him apart.

When he could tell Aaron was getting close, he pulled off with an audible pop and a smirk, laughing at the shock and outrage on the other man’s face. “Did you forget our experiment?”

“Fuck that,” Aaron basically whined. “I’m sure the ancients knew what they were doing, and this clearly isn’t going in a paper.”

Martin leaned forward and bit the join of his hip to hide his laugh, causing the other man to jump. “We started this for science. Are you suggesting we abandon that effort,” he asked, busying himself with the bottle of oil.

“Fuck science,” Aaron said vehemently. “I just,” he cut off with a gasp when Martin stroked an oil covered finger over his hole.

“You just what,” Martin asked innocently, sliding his finger in slowly, garnering another moan from Aaron. He leaned forward to lick the head of Aaron’s dick as he carefully inserted another finger. He grinned at the noise Aaron made. Normally he would make more of a point to keep the other man talking, but he was just enjoying the sensations. He crooked his fingers, rubbing them over Aaron’s prostate, holding him down when he bucked, getting his dick back in his mouth. He set up a matching rhythm between his fingers and his mouth, feeling Aaron unravel around him, especially when he added a third finger. He felt Aaron gently grip his head. When Martin looked up, he saw Aaron watching him, looking hot as sin, completely messed up. It was honestly a lot. Martin moaned around his cock, causing Aaron to curse, tighten his grip, and come down Martin’s throat.

Martin wasn’t certain which of them was more surprised. He was vaguely aware of Aaron apologizing, but he was too focused on gently sliding his fingers out of Aaron’s ass, then not at all gently getting his hands down his pants, why the fuck was he still wearing pants, and on his cock. He moaned when he wrapped his hand around himself. It felt like he had been hard forever. He looked up when Aaron tugged gently on his hair. “Come here, I want to blow you,” he said, and that coupled with his swollen lips was enough to tip Martin over the edge. When he resurfaced, he had his face pressed against Aaron’s thigh, Aaron’s hand gentle in his hair.

Martin sat up, leaning back on his heels to look Aaron over. “Well, did you get what you needed for your paper?” He tried to sound smug, but the look Aaron gave him told him he hadn’t pulled it off this time.

Aaron slid forward, pulling Martin up so he could kiss him. “I’m pretty sure the ancient Romans had more uses for lube we still need to investigate. You know, for science.”

“For science,” Martin agreed gravely, leaning back in to keep making out. Maybe Aaron should have research ideas when drunk more often.


End file.
